Puppy
by TheBreakingDawn333
Summary: Jacob imprints on Emmett and Seth imprints on Jacob! Was one-shot but now full story! Full Description inside. M for Language and Lemony goodness
1. Treat

**Longing/Puppy**

**An Emmett / Jacob / Seth Story one-shot (yes that means lemon) **

**Emmett and Jacob are a couple. Have been for a good year. Jacob imprinted on Emmett and Emmett being Bi happily accepted his love. He divorced Rosalie because he found out she was cheating on him with some guy.**

**How does Seth fit in? Seth imprinted on Jacob a long time ago but is too afraid to tell Jacob mostly because Jacob is so happy with Emmett. Also I would like to note now that I Breakingdawn333 co-wrote this story with calhale. I wrote the plot parts and She wrote the Amazing, delicious, scrumptious, fantastic, (insert big word that means amazing), lemon parts.**

**Enjoy! **

Seth's POV

Tired. So tired of seeing my imprint with someone else. So tired of everything. I was in the Cullen's kitchen eating a salad. Esme was happily humming some tune I had never heard before. She was testing out some recipes she had read about on the internet and I had volunteered to test them for her. She was smiling happily as she cooked the food she would never be able to try herself. It was a bit depressing in my opinion but she has never shown any sign of being saddened by the fact.

"So how is it Seth?" she said curiously. The reason she was testing out all of these cooking recipes was because, as an act of good faith towards the pack, the Cullen's invited the whole pack over to the house for a sort of get together dinner type thing. Emily actually loved the idea and was going to come over and give some input on the cooking in an hour. Though Paul and Jared refused to come over. Why did I volunteer to be a food guinea pig? Because Jacob also volunteered and was going to come over actually in a few minutes and give me a break. I have been eating for a good two hours now.

"This salad is really good." I commented taking another bite. Surprisingly I was actually starting to feel full. "Alright good. That's all for now Seth! Now you just go relax and I'll have Jacob help with the rest of the food." I just nodded and silently watched her start cooking what looked like some kind of pasta. "You alright?" she said obviously noticing my sadness. "Ya im fine it's just…well you know the usual." Esme found out I imprinted on Jacob a long time ago. Only two people knew I imprinted on Jacob.

Esme and Edward

Edward found out first. I was over at the house and was trying to watch TV while Emmett and Jacob were well obnoxiously making out on the couch next to me. Edward could read the jealously in my head and pretty much heard everything. Esme found out when I was talking to Edward about it and she happen to overhear.

"Ya…you know you should tell him right?" she said giving me a serious look. I sighed she has been telling me I needed to tell Jake and that being my Alpha he will understand. But I just haven't been able too do it. He is so happy with Emmett I just always lose the nerve when I try to tell him. I was about to respond to what she said when suddenly I heard the front door open and the wonderful smell of Jacob filled the room. "Hi Esme!" Jacob said happily.

I suddenly felt extremely happy seeing Jacob. Then suddenly Emmett walked in and wrapped his arms around Jacob's back and kissed his head making him giggle. That happy feeling turned to jealously and sadness. I saw Esme giving me a sad look. "Yo Seth!? You alright?" a voice suddenly said breaking me from my thoughts. "Huh?" I said confused. "I said are you alright? You were sorta dazed out there for a minute." Jake said curiously. "Um yah I'm fine." I said quickly walking out of the room. "He alright?" I heard Emmett murmur to Esme. "He's fine, now. Jake try this pasta..." I was glad Esme found out. She has been helpful with all this ever since.

I walked into the living room to find Edward watching something on the large HD flat screen. I sat down on the couch at the end of his feet and curled into the fetal position. Suddenly a pillow was under my head and a cover over my body. Edward was giving me a sad look. "You alright?" I sighed feeling the tears want to burst but I couldn't let them. "Ya I'll be alright." "Just try to get a little sleep." He said giving me another sad look. It was actually nice having the house so empty. The other Cullen's were out hunting at the moment besides Edward, Emmett, and Esme.

I closed my eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.

I woke up (judging by the sun) around 7 or 8 PM. The TV was still on and Emmett and Jake were sitting on the couch across from me. Edward was also still by my feet. They were watching what looked like a baseball game. I never knew Edward was interested in baseball. "I'm not but there is nothing better on." Edward said not taking his eyes off the game. Jake and Emmett gave him a "What the fuck" look but then I sat up and looks of understanding crossed there face.

"Geez Seth you've been sleeping for hours." Jake said loudly. "I was tired, am I not allowed to be tired?" I said grumpily. He laughed and I couldn't help but think how much I loved that laugh. Emmett hugged Jake closer making Jake's smile widen and the bitter jealously start to pool in my stomach once again. I felt like crying but I noticed the warning glance from Edward and I immediately got up and practically ran into the bathroom. I buried my face in the little hand towel and tried to muffle my crying. I felt like throwing up but resisted the urge to do so.

Suddenly there was a light tap on the door. "Hey you alright?" Emmett's voice suddenly said. I wiped up my tears quickly. "Yah im fine!" I tried to say cheerily but my voice cracked. "Hey are you crying?" Emmett said sounding surprised. "N…No!" I said angrily. "Seth…" Jacob started to say. "He said he was fine just leave him be." Edward said seriously. "No I'm his Alpha and he's crying. There's something wrong and I want to know what it is. I want to help damn it!" he growled angrily.

"_DAMN IT!" _I thought angrily. I slammed the door open and looked Jacob straight in the face. "I IMPRINTED ON YOU!!!" it was completely silent. Edward, Emmett, and especially Jacob's eyes were all wide with shock. Esme and Emily both walked in from the kitchen obviously in shock.

"W…what?!" Jacob said finally breaking the silence. Tears started streaking down my face "I imprinted on you Jacob Black!" I started sobbing and ran past them and up the stairs. "S…Seth!" Jacob yelled but I ignored him. I ran into Edward's room and closed the door. I sat on the large black bed and sobbed. Finally after god knows how long I stopped crying and just sniffled for a few minutes. I was shivering though it wasn't because I was cold. It was because I was afraid. I was sure Jacob would tell everybody in the pack and I was just afraid at what would happen. I mean they accepted Jacob for being gay but me? Seth Clearwater? To imprint on my own pack brother?! Just the thought made me want to start crying again.

"Seth." It was Esme and I could smell Edward and Emily with her. "_You can come in" _I thought, not wanting to talk. The door opened and the three of them piled in. "Hey Seth." Emily said sadly. "What do you hate me now?" I said not looking up at her. "Seth Clearwater how dare you think me so shallow." She said angrily. I looked up at her in surprise. "Seth you could be a damn lesbian transvestite for all I care, Hell you could be two midgets in a Seth costume for all I care and I wouldn't think any different of you." She said wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I started to cry again and Esme pressed my head against her while Emily rubbed my back. Suddenly there were two taps against the door. We looked up and Jacob and Emmett were standing by the door awkwardly. "Can we talk to Seth privately for a minute." he said quickly. They all looked at me for confirmation and I nodded my head "Ya sure."

The three of them walked out and Emmett and Jacob sat on ether side of me. "Seth…why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jacob said sadly. It took me a minute to reply. "Because I was afraid you would be angry with me…you seemed so happy with Emmett…I…I just…I…." Tears started streaking down my face again and I quickly tried to hide them. Suddenly Jacobs hand shot up and rubbed the tears off with his thumb.

Before I even knew what was happening Jacob's lips were pressed against mine. I think my heart literally stopped beating. Then he was off of me and smiling. Suddenly a white hand was pressed against my chest and forcing me flat on my back. It was Emmett. Suddenly Emmett's lips were pressed against mine…and I'm not gonna lie, he was a good kisser. Then Emmett was off of me and also smiling smugly. "Ha, he's so adorable when he's blushing." Emmett said.

Jacob just started laughing and I could feel my blush get even deeper, though it was lightly dampened by confusion. "To answer that little question in your head, me and Emmett talked about it and I refuse to deny you your love Seth so I accept your imprint with open arms." He said with a sweet smile. "And call me a selfish bastard but…I have my self a fine wolf but…I've always wanted a puppy." Emmett said slyly.

"Puppy?" I said confused. They both started laughing and I couldn't help but giggle along with them. Emmett got a sudden devilish grin on his face. "Hey why don't we…teach the puppy a few tricks?" Emmett said towards Jacob. Understanding crossed Jake's face and he chuckled "Why that sounds like a wonderful idea."

I was at a complete lose as to what they were talking about but suddenly Emmett was picking me up bridal style and Jacob was opening up the crazy window-door thing that was in Edward's room. Suddenly Emmett jumped out landing roughly yet gracefully on the ground, Jacob right behind him.

Jacob jumped on Emmett's back, giggling as he did so, and suddenly Emmett was off faster than a speeding train. After a couple minutes we arrived at Emmett and Jacob's cabin which used to be Emmett and Rosalie's cabin. He opened the door and carried me into the bed room; Jacob closed the front door then followed us into the bedroom.

* * *

Everything was moving so quickly by the time I realized what was going on Emmett had me laid out on the bed, my form falling into the thick down comforter, as he slowly started removing my pants. My shirt had apparently been lost somewhere on the way upstairs.

My jeans were off before I knew it, leaving my bottom half bare on account that I only wore underwear when I went to church. Seeing this, Emmett leered down at me like a predatory animal. "Commando? Can't say I blame you. I like to ramp around in the buff too." His eyes were clouded over with lust and as the sun shined in through the open window, even his dazzling skin seemed to shine with raw need. And despite the fact that I was completely in love with Jacob, a shiver of want trickled across my skin as I gazed at his body. His chest was bare and his tight dark wash jeans hugged his legs perfectly; the growing bulge in front, perfectly contoured by the restrictive denim.

Stifling a moan, I let my brain shut down, just as it was screaming _you love Jacob!!!!!! ,_and let my body take over, which was screaming_ Emmett is so hott!!!!!!!. _Getting up onto my knees, I wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck and hesitantly brushed my lips against his. The kiss quickly grew as Emmett grabbed my hips; rubbing his clothed groin against my own to express his need.

He nipped at my lower lip, begging for entry into my mouth, but a whisper next to my ear made me stop before I gave it to him. "Well, well, well, look at this. It appears the puppy loves his master too." Startled I pulled away from the kiss. Jacob continued to speak breathy whispers against my ear as his hands began to wander my body. "But I think our puppy needs to learn who the top dog is first" Taking my chin into his hand, Jacob pressed his lips to mine with fiery want. His lips and teeth teased my lips until they yielded entry and let him in. As his persistent tongue explored my mouth in dominating vigor, Jacob laid me back down on to the bed. Parting only after the lack of air became apparent, Jacob slowly pulled his lips away from mine, taking my bottom lip with him for a moment before he let it out from between his teeth.

Emmett had lost his jeans and now the two of them were on the bed, standing on their knees above me, looking down at my flushed needy body. Their gaze explored my form much as Jacob's tongue had explored my mouth; with fierce domination and lust they stared down at me, like two male wolves looking down at nice bloody hunk of meat.

Knowingly they looked each other in the eye and smirked; some silent conversation happening between them. Briefly they once again became enraptured with each other and leaned in to share a heated but tamed kiss. It was a reassurance to each other that nothing between them had changed or would due to my adoption.

But then their attention was once again fully upon me and I could feel a fierce blush scorch my cheeks. Chuckling at my reaction, Emmett laid down next to me with Jacob laying down on the opposite side. Purposely their hands began to once again wander across my flesh and the sensation of them surrounding me left me feeling slightly Closter phobic in the best possible way.

Emmett leaned in to begin kissing down my neck, biting here and there to draw despite mewls of pleasure form my lips. Mean while, Jacob began to once again whisper against my ear in heated breaths, "Have you ever had sex, my pet?" I closed my eyes and shook my head form side to side slowly. Emmett, who had apparently been listening in, gave a playful bite to my nipple at my response.

"That makes us very happy Seth. To know that you're first time will be ours." As he spoke, Jacob's hands had wandered down my torso to my arching cock and his fingers began to run up the underside of my member, teasing the sensitive vein that lay there and smearing the pre-cum across the head. Meanwhile, Jacob had pulled my earlobe into his teeth and he tugged lightly, sucking and nibbling on it like a candy.

As Jacob continue to snack on my flesh, Emmett made his way back up to lip via a trail of cool nipping kisses that left a flurry of love bites across my skin. Lustfully he kissed me, his tongue forcing it's self into my mouth as his hand joined Jacob's on my dick. I was a heated mess, my cock painfully hard and spilling pre-cum. "Have you ever touched yourself Seth?" Emmett asked, his husky deep voice in contrast to Jacob's cool tambour. I nodded, "Y…Yes!" I gasped. Jacob's mouth had left my neck and had taken three of Emmett's fingers into it's hot depths.

"What do you think about while you touch yourself?" Emmett asked before placing a soft kiss right behind my ear, the faint hint of his sharp canines scrapping across my skin. "Jacob…"I whimpered. "Jacob… and I making love."

Emmett chuckled and pulled his saliva covered digits from Jacob's lips. "How sweet. Isn't that sweet Jake?" Emmett asked coyly. "It's very sweet, master." Jacob replied before taking my hand into his and kissing the palm. Jacob then began to give my fingers the same treatment he had given to Emmett's.

"Seth, have you ever touched yourself here?" Emmett asked me again, this time one of his slicked up fingers pressing against my tight entrance. I closed my eyes and gasped as he pushed it into me. It wasn't painful, just tight. "Nnnn… No. Oh God." I stuttered. Slowly Emmett began to bump his finger in and out of me.

"Seth," he continued when I managed to open my eyes long enough to look at him, "I need you to do something for me. Okay?" I nodded, gasping softly as he entered another wet finger into me, the pair slowly scissoring me open. "I need you to do what I'm doing to you , to Jacob. Can you do that for me? Better yet, can you do that for Jacob, because I know for sure he can't wait to have you inside him."

The request took a few moments for me to process. But when it did I nodded my head, "Yes, oh God yes." I mumbled as I pulled my fingers from Jacob's mouth. Jacob quickly got onto his hands and knees, his knees spread wide so that his perfect tight asshole was displayed for me with wanton.

Swallowing in the hopes that it would clear my head, I hesitantly rubbed the pad of my pointer finger around the tight ring of muscles, the action dragging wanton moans from Jacob's throat. Spurred on by the noises Jacob was making, I pushed into Jacob. The heat and the pressure was intense and my cock jumped with excitement at the thought of being inside this heat.

Jacob moaned and arched his back in pleasure as I began to finger fuck him. Soon I added another finger, just as Emmett had done to me and was doing again as he pushed his third finger into my hole. Another wave of quick pain washed over me, but it was just as quickly followed by the most wonderful feeling in the world when Emmett's fingers brushed up against something inside me. It was like spinning around for along time while looking at your feet and then stopping quickly to look up. It was a beautiful dizzy feeling that ate up at my nerve endings and made clouds of ecstasy float through my brain.

The feeling, in turn , made me want to give it to Jacob and I pushed my third digit into Jacob's sweet little ass in search of that magical little button Emmett had managed to find in me. I knew when I had found it because Jacob screamed Emmett's name softly and although I was slightly hurt that it wasn't my name, the sheer pleasure that was filling me now as Emmett's hand continued to hit that delicate patch of nerves seemed to make it hurt less and then totally float out of my mind.

But, sadly, upon hearing his name, Emmett slowly retracted his digits form my heated core and left me feeling slightly empty. I whimpered at the loneliness of not being filled and it caught my lovers' attention. With an growled moan, Jacob pulled himself off of my hand and turned around to face me.

Leaning close to me, Jacob murmured against my lips, "You're such a good puppy. I can't wait to feel you cum inside me." the words went instantly to my dick and instantly I again became aware of how painfully hard it was and I whimpered in desperation for release.

Aware of my condition, Emmett had reached into the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube. On his knees once more, Emmett and Jacob exchanged looks again and Jacob grinned from ear to ear. Pulling me up onto my knees from my lust drunk state, Emmett held me, my back against him so that I could watch as Jacob crawled in front of me on his hands and knees.

"Look at him, he's begging for you to fill him." Emmett hissed against my throat and I let out a moan just at the sound and the feeling of Emmett lubing up my dick. Then, Emmett guided me between Jacob's spread back legs and gently positioned the head of my cock at Jacob's puckered entrance.

With the urge his hips, I thrust into Jacob, burying myself into his hot tight center as Jacob practically howled out in pleasure. "That's it my pet. Now stay there, let him grow accustom to your girth, savor the heat." Emmett groaned. His own erection was pressed flush against my ass and as drunk on sex as I was I teasingly wiggled my ass against Emmett's cock, gaining a wild growl from the bear like boy and Emmett's hands tightening on my hips.

"So eager, my puppy is. Are you ready for me pet?" Emmett whispered, his voice was harsh with lust and it cut into me like sparks of lightening making me nod in anticipation. Groaning, Emmett guided the head of his cock to my virginal pucker and with a shirt inhale pushed his member into me. The pain was unbearable for only a fraction of a second before it faded and turned into the extreme pleasure of being filled. Grunting, Emmett continued to thrust forward, driving is mammoth cock into my willing body.

When it was fully in I closed my eyes and tried to get my head on straight. The intense heat and pleasure of being buried balls deep in Jacob was only paralleled by the bind blowing sensation of Emmett's cool body filling me. But it wasn't enough. I was still too far away from the edge of oblivion and with a small whimper of Emmett's name I spurred Emmett on to continue.

Emmett started a slow and deep pace. With each of his deep hard thrust I was driven in and out of Jacob's heat. It felt amazing and soon the whole room was filled with passionate moans and whimpers and groans, no one really knowing who was uttering them.

"Oh Jesus!" Jacob cried as I slammed into his prostate and his body gripped tight around me for a moment. It was heavenly and only made better by the fact that Emmett soon found my own with a few more thrusts of his strong hips and had me moaning his name in pleasure and need.

Using some unknown strength, Jacob used one hand to hold himself up and brought the other ot his weeping cock. He stroked it, grabbing it in his large hands and driving himself toward completion as I rammed into him over and over again.

Emmett slammed into me faster and faster as he continued to fuck. He bit down on my shoulder as his pace became erratic and uncontrolled. All the while a bright scolding hot golden coil was tightening in the pit of my stomach and it was driving me closer and closer toward what I could only imagine heaven feeling like.

My hips were thrusting at an impossibly fast pace, slamming into Jacob with intense purpose and making him scream my name. At the same time Emmett was moving just as fast and every erratic thrust was crashing into my prostate like a jack hammer. My body was spasming around Emmett's cock, my tight heat pulsing around him and begging for him to cum. It was enough of an invitation and soon he was spilling his cool seed into me. It was wonderful and strange at the same time and an powerful craving to feel it over and over again struck me. And Emmett continued to fill me, my body longing for it.

By this time the sheer sensation of his own hand and of my cock ramming into him was too much and with a chocked off scream of my name, Jacob came, his orgasm dripping in a heavy flow onto the white comforter below him. His body tightened and pulsed around me with fiery pressure. It milked me for my release. The experience was bringing me closer and closer to oblivion and soon it was too much for my mind and body to handle. The tight burning coil of pleasure snapped and sent great fireworks of ecstasy throughout every molecule of my being. With a roar of pure adrenaline and satisfaction I let my orgasm hit me full force. My hot spunk pumped into Jacob and filled him until it started to dribble out around my cock and down his silky thighs. The sheer magnitude of it was so great I felt completely drained and I practically collapsed onto Jacob; driving my cock further into his quivering body and bringing a trembling moan from his mouth.

With a groan Emmett pulled out of me and collapsed onto the bed. It took all my left over strength to do so, but I made myself get back up and remove my cum covered cock from Jacob, only to fall next to Emmett with my body half way draped across his. Jacob just fell where he was. We laid there for what seemed an eternity, waiting for our hearts to stop racing and our breathing to slow. Even Emmett seemed out of breath.

* * *

We all stayed like that for a few minutes, all of us just trying to catch our breaths. Finally Emmett started moving. He grabbed me and gently laid me back on the comforter. Then Jacob was on the other side of me and kissed my limp hand. "That was lovely." Emmett said kissing my lips gently. I smiled. Funny how just a good hour ago I felt nothing but bitter jealously for this man, but now that jealously had turned to pure love.

I tried to sit up so I could kiss him but I wasn't even able to move my head. Jacob chuckled "I think our little puppy is tired." I yawned sleepily and smiled, my eye lids half closed. Emmett smile. "Go to sleep love. We will be right here with you always." He said kissing my forehead. Jacob smiled "Love you Seth." He kissed my lips and it was so loving and tender that I started to cry. "Geez Em I think our puppy is just an emotional wreck." Jacob chuckled. "Oh shh." I huffed.  
He smiled and hugged me against him. "You know for being only 16 your pretty damn huge down there." He chuckled. Emmett sighed "Well there you go ruining a perfect hallmark moment." Jacob and Emmett both started laughing and I tiredly giggled along with them. My eyes suddenly became too heavy and I was asleep dreaming of my two true loves.

Jacob's POV

"Hey I think he's out." I said looking down at Seth. Emmett looked and started laughing quietly "He's adorable when he sleeps." I smiled. Everything had gone much better than I had hoped. "It's weird." I said. Emmett gave me a curious look. I was absentmindedly stroking Seth's hair as I talked "A good hour ago really only one thing really mattered to me. But now there are two things important to me. The new thing that's important to me is making sure Seth is Safe, Happy, and loved." "And the other thing?" Emmett said curiously though we both knew what I was going to say.

I smiled "You." He grinned and scooted his body closer to mine until he was pressed tightly against Seth's bare back. He leant in and kissed me with the same familiar love that I loved so much. My eyes started to droop and he laughed "Get some sleep Jake. We have a long day tomorrow, with the whole pack dinner thing and what not." I smiled and started to close my eyes.  
"Hey Em a thought just came to me." I said right after yawning loudly. "Oh?" he said kissing me again. "When you were teasing Seth and asked him if he ever touched his "spot" before and he said no, I was just curious…do you think he knows what a dildo is?" I said seriously. An evil grin formed on my face as many possibility's formed in my head. He started laughing and was patting my head "Once again, ruin the sweet hallmark moment…also I kind of doubt he knows what a dildo is……what you have something in mind already for our little puppy?" I smiled and kissed him with all I had and I wanted that kiss to last forever.  
"Goodnight my little sick minded doggy." He chuckled. "You bet your perfect ass im sick minded…" I mumbled with a smile as I finally fell asleep.

Emmett's POV

I smiled to myself as I watched them sleep. They were both so beautiful and perfect. It was weird how love had just suddenly blossomed for Seth. I loved him almost as much as I loved my Jacob. I jumped out of bed and quickly got a few covers. I grabbed them and covered up all of our body's. Then, when I was done I pressed my body completely against Seth who was still being held by Jacob. This position was perfect because Seth could be held by Jacob and my face could be right in front of Jacob's while we sandwiched Seth.

I smiled and started thinking about the wonderful things that had happened that day and the fact that I had eternity to spend with them. I closed my eyes and smiled thinking of our eternal bliss, almost happy that it was impossible for me to sleep because watching them sleep was a treat all its own.

**Well there you go! We hope yall enjoyed it! Before i ask you to review i would like to clarify two things. One, This twilight world has nothing to do with Calhale's twilight world. And two, this is a one-shot, don't expect there too be anymore chapters after this one. the only way we would even consider making another chapter is if yall gave us like 30 or 40 reviews. but knowing my luck with reviews i doubt thats going to happen. lol =) well anyway please review and we hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Calhale and BD333 out! ^_^**


	2. Viol

Puppy pt 2

**Why hello! Well you didn't get 30 or 40 reviews but its ok =) well here's chapter 2 of Puppy. All you fan-girls and boys can have a sigh of relief as you read the next wonderful part of puppy. I have another wonderful surprise for you. This is going to turn into a story =). But not just a series of lemons an actual story =). There will be 4, yes 4, parts of this story. So please enjoy!! And have fun reading! ^_^**

**O! One more quick thing, this chapter was not co-written with Calhale, this chapter was co-written with DaringReality (check out his story's or I will destroy you). And don't worry he is an amazing writer so you will still enjoy as much as you would Calhale. And yes he wrote the middle I wrote the front and back alright enough chit-chat enjoy!**

Part 2: Viol

Seth's POV

"So tell me again why we have to go to this get-together?" I huffed as Emmett helped me into a nice shirt and pants that he was loaning me.

"Because it's for YOUR pack and anyway…wait a minute." He tugged my pants off and handed me a pair of Jake's briefs. "I know they aren't comfy but you should probably wear them." He chuckled.

I groaned "you got to be kidding me." I turned my head away indignantly and a sly smile appeared on his face.

"Fine if you're going to be like that…" he suddenly grabbed my naked body and tossed me on the bed in his house. He kissed me passionately and completely caught me off guard. I leaned into his kiss and moaned as he rubbed his naked body against mine.

Suddenly he was off me and a victorious grin was planted on his face "Gotcha." I looked down and the briefs were on me. How the hell did he do that?!

"You're mean! Playing on my weakness…" I ran up and started beating his chest but it obviously wasn't doing anything because he just laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Just wait…" he pulled me against him and whispered seductively into my ear, tickling it. "We get to take them off later tonight." The words went immediately to my groin and I hugged Emmett tightly because if I didn't I may have fell over.

"Hurry up you two there going to be here in a few minutes." Jake suddenly came in half dressed with only black dress pants on. He stopped short and stared at us for a few minutes. "My, my Seth has mean ol Emmett been teasing you? Im sorry that's his favorite thing to do…" he walked over and kissed Emmett passionately but I didn't feel jealousy this time because I knew what was coming up. After he finished he looked down at me seeming hungry. But instead of kissing me he patted my head.

I literally wanted to start crying, why would he kiss Emmett but not me? I thought we all agreed we would all treat each other the same.

"I…I understand I wouldn't want to kiss me ether." A tear streaked down my face and Jake's face reflected Emmett's as they both became shocked.

"Whoa hey Seth calm down I was joking! Why the hell wouldn't I want to kiss you!" he grabbed both my cheeks and gently wiped up the tear with his lip before smashing them, against mine. It was a wonderful kiss. After a good minute he pulled off of me and smiled "Geez kid you really are an emotional ball of wreck." I frowned and he got his usual big toothy grin.

"Wonderful, now that everyone's feeling better we need to get dressed…Jake help Seth while I get dressed." He went into the bathroom and closed the door. Jake turned and smiled at me "Alright then." He handed me the pants which I put on myself and handed me the surprisingly tight shirt.

"Wow I didn't realize he wore such tight clothes!" I said in surprise.

Jake smiled "He doesn't but those were from Bella who guessed on his size."

"Oh ok." I mumbled as I tried to put on the tie.

"Here let me help." He said fitting it tightly against my neck. "You know I love you right Seth?" Jacob mumbled finishing my tie and looking me straight in the eye. I was a little surprised by the statement. "Because I need you too know that I love you and…you don't realize how hard it would be to be alive without you." The statement definitely struck a cord in my heart.

"I...I didn't think I meant that much to you." I said. He suddenly grabbed me and hugged me against his shirtless chest.

"I love you Seth. I would do anything for you, because I love you." I started crying and he gently rubbed my head. "Shh shhhh it's alright my little ebow (emotional ball of wreak)."

(15 minutes later)

"The foods wonderful, thank you." Sam said graciously to Esme. The whole pack was packed into the Cullen's large kitchen and enjoying the food I and Jake helped test only a few hours ago.

"My, thank you Sam im glad you all love it." she said happily, looking stunning in a long red dress. I was surprised that the whole pack dressed up. I bet Sam and Jake had something to do with it. My mother came up to me and smiled, my mother knew I was gay but didn't know about Jake or Emmett and I had planned on telling her tonight…no matter how weird it would be.

"Hey mom can we talk in the living room for a minute?" I said nervously.

"Of course Seth." She said obviously noticing my nervousness. I turned towards Emmett who was looking at me with sympathy. And so I told my mother everything…and I told her my plans of moving in with them.

"Well Seth…are you sure?" she said obviously shocked.

"Yes, mom…I love them." I said. It was true; I love them both so much, I don't even want to think about my life before I met them.

"If this is really how you feel…I'll support you." She said hugging me. We sat for a few minutes before Alice came in with her usual peppy demeanor.

"Hey guys get in here the food is gonna get cold."

"Alright." We said together.

"Hey Emily I thought you said you were going to bring that cranberry cake." Esma said looking around for it.

"I…damn I left it on the counter at home." She said angrily.

"I'll go get it." I offered. And so that was how I ended up in Emily's kitchen…and right there with Paul.

I was shocked to say the least to see Paul sitting in Emily's kitchen. It was like a hangout for the pack though and Emily always let us come over, she kept a key under the door mat just for us. She really treated us all like family.

Paul was a stubborn bastard; he still didn't take to well to the Cullen's, which made no sense to me whatsoever. They were the nicest people I've ever met. How can he still not accept their gratitude?

Paul was at the counter with a trail of long neck Budweiser's by his elbow. I could smell him from here, he reeked of alcohol.

"Who's there?" he turned around in his stool fast, apparently he hadn't sensed me there.

Guess that's what alcohol does to you, only how much has he drunk? I'd say it takes a lot to get a werewolf drunk.

Sam once told us a story from when he was the only werewolf. He said he tried to drink his problems away but had to drink over 25 beers before he became completely hammered. I did a quick count in my head and counted over 30 beers. Where the hell did he get 30 beers?

"You!" he suddenly growled, standing up on shaky legs. "You little bastard and your damn filthy vampires! If it wasn't for you there wouldn't be vampires!!" yup that confirmed he was completely drunk, that and how his words seemed to be slurred.

"Paul you're drunk, here let's just go sit down and…" suddenly I was on the ground. How did I get on the ground? My head throbbed for some reason. I placed my fingers on my head and found glass and something wet and sticky that smelt coppery. Blood.

"Y-you hit me." I said shocked. He threw a bottle of whiskey at my head where he got it I have no idea but damn did it hurt. He stumbled over and was suddenly on top of me.

"You are so…sexy." My eyes widened in shock. Now I know he must have been completely drunk. Paul was an ass but he had to be the straightest person I know. He is constantly talking about the gross hookers he fucked the night before.

"Im gonna fuck you into the wall you little fucking whore." He hissed. He grabbed me and yanked me up and started towing me into the nearest room, which was the bathroom. I tried desperately to fight back but he was a lot stronger than me plus that hit to the head left me dizzy.

He slammed me into the wall and whispered in a slurred voice that smelt of alcohol. "Phase and ill snap your neck." Suddenly he started ripping my clothes off while I sobbed quietly. He shoved me into the shower and kicked me in the stomach, making the breath in my body leave me.

He quickly unbuttoned his pants and was soon standing naked before me. "Now scream you little bitch." He hissed, kicking me continuously. He grabbed my legs and shoved his cock into me roughly making me scream. He pulled out and slammed his fist into my cheek. "Scream again and ill beat you till even the wolf healing won't help." He slurred.

He grabbed my legs and shoved back into me. It took all my strength but I didn't scream though a small whimper escaped my lips. He shoved faster and faster while I sobbed. I didn't want this. I don't want to be here. Where is Jacob?? Where is Emmett?? Why aren't they here stopping this? Is it because im not worth the trouble? Is it because im worthless? Is…is Paul right? Am I just a stupid whore?

"Worthless piece of shit!!" he screamed punching my face with his fist. The pain was blinding and I couldn't see past the blood. Suddenly he came and I cried even harder.

He pulled his dick out of me and started laughing "You're such a fucking whore!!! And whores need to be punished…" he suddenly grabbed a knife that I hadn't noticed before and slashed my arm. I screamed in pain. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SCREAMING!!" he roared almost unintelligibly. He slashed my cheek then my shoulder then my chest and then a lot on my back.

When he was finally done, most of my body was covered in large bleeding cuts. I knew if it wasn't for the whole werewolf thing I would be dead. Paul looked at the knife and stabbed in straight through the palm of my hand. "Im hoping it scars…I want you to remember me." He slurred. Then he stumbled out.

Im not sure how long I laid there. I had lost the will to do anything. The pain was so incredible that I had become numb to it. I couldn't feel anything and I couldn't move. Move Seth Move, I told myself. I had to get help. I may still bleed to death if I don't get help and try to stop the bleeding. I tried to move but the pain suddenly came back ten fold and I screamed.

I realized I had one chance; I would have to change and just pray that maybe someone was in wolf form. The pain would be incredible but if I could just tell whoever it was where I was then maybe I would just have a chance.

It took all my strength but soon I could feel the familiar shaking of my bones and soon I was a wolf. The knife exploded from my hand and slammed into the wall. There was only one voice I could hear, Jared. "Jared! Im at Emily's!! Get help!!!" I let images of what happened flash in my head.

"Seth?!?! Oh my god! Um shit!! Just hold on Seth ill get the Pack!" if he said something after that I didn't hear because soon I was consumed by the black abyss.

**Emmett's POV**

"Where the hell is Seth? It's been an hour." I whispered to Jacob when we finally got some time alone.

"I don't know…he's starting to worry me." He mumbled back.

"You should go check on him...the treaty still says I can't go to La Push." We were trying to get the packs to trust us to the point where the treaty can become inept. This is one of the main reasons for this get together.

"Alright ill…" but before he could finish his sentence, Jared was running in from the woods screaming his head off.

"Help!! I need help its Seth!!!" that immediately caught my attention.

"What's going on?!?" I said running over to him. He flinched when I got near him which he obviously didn't like me being so close to him but he shook his head and started talking quickly.

"It's Seth, he was in wolf form at Emily's." he said trying to regain his breath. Everyone was up and closer to him so they could hear every word. "He…it was Paul." He said. Edwards eyes widened in shock.

"N-no!" he said shocked.

"What the hell is going on?" Jacob growled.

"Paul…raped Seth." Everything that came after that was sort of a blur. I remember screaming in anger and running into the woods as fast as I could push myself. Someone screamed my name but im not sure who nor do I care. The only thing on my mind was Seth.

Suddenly Jacob's wolfy other side was next to me. "Jake you take care of Seth…I'll take care of Paul." I said just loud enough for him to hear. He barked and nodded as a response and soon he was speeding ahead of me, heading for where I could only guess was Emily's.

I could smell nothing at first but soon I could smell wolf accompanied by the smell of alcohol. Paul was leaning against a tree completely naked. "What the fuck do you want?" he hissed angrily.

I remained silent, so that's it then, he was drunk. Where does that leave me? I can't completely hold him responsible for his actions so I won't kill him. Perhaps I will still slowly rip off his arm? Yes that will do nicely. "Ugh damn I have a headache." He said grabbing his head. He must be sobering up. "I don't regret raping him." he suddenly said looking me in the eye. That caught me off guard a little bit. "The stupid smug little bastard…he has always been to damn nice and trusting. HAHA I knocked him down a notch!"

He began laughing voraciously but it was cut short when my hand pierced his chest.

**Jacob's POV **

I arrived at Emily's quickly. I'm sure Emmett had already….gotten rid of Paul. I think we both knew what we were going to do the second we heard what Jared had to say, the second we took off. But I suppose it's too late to change our minds. Paul is probably already dead and Seth is in trouble. I ran into the kitchen and started screaming. "SETH!" I looked left and right and heard nothing. Their was broken glass and blood on the floor. Along with that their were beer bottles covering the kitchen counter. "SETH!!!!" I yelled again.

A soft moan resonated from the bathroom. I was there in a heartbeat and the site made me want to breakdown and sob. Seth was lying naked in the bathtub in a pool of his own blood, most of his body was covered in large angry cuts. "Seth!" I yelled kneeling next to him. His face held no emotion. He was just staring at the left side of the tub. A sudden fear of death hit me but I quickly dismissed it when I heard his faint heart beat and light breathing. There was still a danger to all this. He could still bleed to death unless maybe I was able to get him to Carlisle.

I picked him up bridal style and carried him out side, trying my hardest to ignore the constant moans of pain. Suddenly Emmett was there….with blood covering his left hand. "Emmett!" I said surprised trying to move Seth away from him.

"Don't you remember? Werewolf blood doesn't hold any real value to us." He said moving closer. He placed a hand on Seth and growled. "If I could kill him again I would…if I would have known the extent of your wounds I would have killed him slowly."

"Emmett you're faster than me…wipe the bastards blood off your hand and carry Seth to Carlisle…I'll catch up." He ran inside and I heard the sink turn on. He was back in a second and I handed Seth to him. "Hurry Emmett." I said nervously.

He nodded and soon disappeared from sight.

**Emmett's POV**

After running for a few minutes I arrived back at the house. The wolf pack was gone but my family was inside. "Emmett!!!!!!!" Esma yelled in shock at the site of me caring my cut lover. "Carlisle!" she yelled and soon he was next to me along with Edward.

"Carlisle hurry." Was all I could manage to say while he took Seth from me.

"Don't worry Emmett." Edward said. Then they were suddenly gone, Seth with them.

"Emmett…there are still some clothes in your old room." Alice said though I hadn't noticed her next to me.

"Right." I mumbled almost unintelligibly. I started walking but stopped quickly. "What happened to the pack?"

"They are searching for Paul…Emmett I can smell Paul on you." Esma said. Alice's eyes became very wide.

"Emmett…you didn't."

"Yes Alice I did." Was all I said before walking quietly to my room.

My room was quiet and small like I remember it. It was also dark and depressing, fitting for the current situation. I went to the mirror and saw that my shirt was completely soaked with Seth's blood; it seemed my pants had been spared though. In the mirror I saw my face and it held an expression I found familiar. It was the same expression Edward had when Bella was pregnant with Nessie. Jacob told me once what he called that expression…its name still escapes me.

I had just taken my shirt off when the door opened and closed. I didn't have to look because I just knew by instinct who it was. After a minute I turned and looked into the tear soaked eyes of Jacob. His expression became one of shock for a moment but soon changed back into the sad whimpering look he had before. He ran forward and buried his face in my bare chest. I wrapped my arms around him while he sobbed. After a few minutes of this he looked up finally and sniffled.

**Jacob's POV**

Emmett's expression shocked me. It reminded me so much of the expression Edward had before when Bella was pregnant…what was it I called it? Oh I remember, I remember it being an expression I never wanted to see again. The Burning man. Just thinking of Edward with that expression still makes me uncomfortable but with Emmett? It was unbearable. I ran forward not wanting to look at Emmett's face for the moment and buried my face in his chest. I sobbed for a few minutes, not wanting to see that expression…and wanting to delay what I had to tell Emmett and the rest of the Cullen's.

I finally looked up at Emmett knowing I couldn't delay the inevitable any longer. "Emmett…it's the pack. They found Paul's body….they know it had to be you….they…" I cringed just thinking about what they want. Emmett led me to his little bathroom and I threw up most of today's food while he rubbed my back, still remaining as quiet as a mouse.

After my dinner was finally gone, Emmett cleaned my mouth up with a towel and held me against him. "Emmett…they want to kill you." I choked out. Everything was quiet then.

**Seth's POV**

Darkness was everywhere, but in that darkness there was a bright light beckoning to me, inviting me into its warm glow. But on the other side their was darkness but in that darkness I could hear the voices of people calling to me. Who were they? I know I had heard their voices before. Somewhere long ago in some distant land. I started walking towards the light when I heard the sobbing. I turned back to the darkness surprised. "Seth…please don't die." Was that my name? Seth? Who was that voice? Whose face did that voice belong to? A part of me was saying to continue towards the warm glow….but another side was telling me I had to go towards the darkness.

I sat contemplating my choices before I decided. I smiled knowing where I would be heading in the seconds to follow.

**Ok I know what yall are thinking. WTF kind of ending was that? Well I will have you know I enjoyed writing this chapter so HA! Lol joking um anyway I know this whole chapter was….well depressing but I hope you stay tuned for the next two chapters. Gotta run and make the next chapter, see yah! Also I would like reviews…there like cocaine to me. =O**


	3. Cry Wolf

**Puppy pt 3**

**Hello my pretty's! Muahahhahahahahhaha I have returned!!!!! *Thunder roars from no where* oh dear the Yaoi fairy is angry…well I guess that means I need to finish talking and get going! No co-writing in this one just plain ole me. =D lol lets go! Oh also quick apology, im sorry it took me so long to write this but I have been busy. You know, school (sucks), drugs (not doing them), alcohol (just a tiiiiiiiny taste), teen pregnancy (gay remember?), peer pressure (hells yes), homework (BOOOO YOU SUCK HOMEWORK!), being a love sick lost puppy (sigh that's true). All that jazz =P**

**Chapter 3: Cr_Y Wol_F**

_**Emmet's POV**_

"Are they coming?" I asked Jacob quietly.

"Ya, they were going to put Paul's body parts somewhere first then come over and…" he couldn't finish.

We were in the kitchen in our house. There was still food covering the counter. Jacob had taken it upon himself to finish all of the food in the house.

"Emmet I understand going for the heart…but was it necessary to rip his arms and legs off as well?" after I shoved my hand through Paul's chest, somehow he was still alive, barely, so I ripped his limbs off for good measure and he bled to death. Somehow I only got blood on the hand I used to shove through his chest.

"Well I just did it for good measure." I said scratching his head absentmindedly while he dug into the mash potatoes.

"I suppose…Emmet what are we going to do?" he said sipping some milk, he usually only drank milk when he was trying to calm his nerves.

Before I could respond the pitter patter of feet and the long legs of Esme appeared on the stairs. Me and Jacob stood up quickly.

"How is he?"

"He could be better." She sighed.

"Is he still in danger?" I huffed.

"No his werewolf genes have seemed to kick in…he would be dead without them." She sighed once again.

"Even with the healing it is gonna be a long time before those cuts disappear all together. We need to keep him from moving and let his wounds heal properly, if he moves around to much he could still bleed and he has already lost way to much blood. He would die." There was an eerie silence for a few seconds while no one said anything.

"Alright anyway you two should come stay with him." she said trying to lighten the mood…and failing miserably.

We all walked upstairs into the small makeshift emergency room. Seth was on a large metal table covered head to toe in bandages. There were the occasional spots of skin in-between the bandages but still his body was almost completely covered in bandages. Jacob started tearing up and I admit if I was even able to cry I would have. I sat down on Seth's right side, petting his head, while Jacob sat on his left, holding his hand and trying to avoid the tubes that stuck from Seth's arm.

"I have had to sedate him and keep him that way." Carlisle said writing something down on a small notepad.

"If he woke up now it would be complete torture for him." Edward mumbled from the corner of the room next to Bella.

A loud bang resonated from downstairs. Stomping could be heard from the stairs outside the door. The door opened revealing Emily. "Oh Seth!" she ran over to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Poor baby…"

"Where is Sue?" Jacob said.

"Right here…" Sue suddenly said from the doorway. She walked slowly over to Seth and grabbed his hand while her other hand stroked his chin.

Emily stopped and looked at me.

"Well have they found a good place for Paul?" I said wanting to get too the thing we were both thinking about.

"Yes…at first I was wanting blood just like the rest of them but…seeing what he has done to Seth…im not sure who im with honestly."

"Well I support what you did 100%!" Sue growled.

"Im just sad he isn't still alive so I could kill him myself." I turned to her surprised. Would she really kill Paul if she had the chance?

Alice suddenly popped in with a worried look on her face. "The wolves are heading this way…Jake I think your pack is confused as to what they are suppose to be doing."

"Alright" he huffed walking downstairs.

"I will be right back…Ill get Leah here, im sure she wants to see Seth." Then he was gone.

I pressed my cheek against Seth's forehead and kissed his nose. "Please…don't die Seth." I mumbled, hoping he could hear my words.

_**Jacob's POV**_

I left Emmett and walked downstairs into the living room. I waited to make sure no one would see me then stripped my clothes off and changed into my wolfy counter-part. I could hear my pack's voices ringing in my head.

"_Hey guys its Jake go ahead and head back here to the Cullen's house. Leah I want you to get here quickly. You need to see your brother."_

"_Jake thank god! Ugh Sam is going totally bat-shit!!!" _Leah said sounding angry. I could hear a single question in all of there minds, did Emmet do it? I suddenly realized what I had to do, what I needed to do to save Emmett's life.

"_No…Emmett didn't kill Paul, I did."_

_**Seth's POV**_

"**So when do you plan on waking up?" **a voice said in my head. I was about to walk into the darkness, towards that sweet sad voice. Suddenly everything disappeared…and became white. Everything around me was white. I looked down and was only wearing a pair of black suit pants that had a little blood on them. I turned around and suddenly I was on a park bench. I turned my head and sitting next to me was a little girl. She looked about 14 and had beautiful long blond hair. She was wearing a long white blouse and what looked like white sleeper pants. The thing that stuck out about her was her eyes. They seemed to keep changing color, first brown, then amber, then gold, then silver, then copper, and then blue, it was mesmerizing.

"Who are you?" I said.

"**I am Alpha and Omega. I am the Beginning and the End. I am Order and I am Chaos." **her voice seemed to be magnified. Like she was speaking but there was another voice that sounded just like her speaking at the same time, like there were dozens of her speaking at the same time.

"I meant your name."

"**Call me…Dios."**

"Does that stand for something?" She didn't answer which I found disturbing.

"Am I dead?" she looked at me with curiosity; it was like she was trying to figure me out, like she was trying to figure out if she was going to answer. She smirked.

"**No you aren't dead yet."**

"Then why are you here? Why am I here?"

"**You are here because I feel like warning you. I have been watching you Seth, watching you for a long time. You defiantly know how to keep things interesting in your life."**

"Why me?"

"**Why you? Why I watch you because you are maybe one of the nicest, purest, sweetest, most caring and innocent humans I have ever seen! Always so bubbly and sweet. I have grown quite fond of you."**

"You do realize im not exactly human right?"

"**Haha! Yes I suppose you aren't!" **She started to go into a fit of giggles.

"So what exactly are you going to warn me about?"

"**It involves your new um well lovers. Shoot im no good at this, what do you feel comfortable calling them? Lovers, partners, etc?" **I smiled.

"Lovers is fine."

"**Alright phew! Didn't wanna insult you or anything." **I couldn't help but crack a smile.

Her eyes suddenly went a dark black color.

"**Now that im done getting distracted…Seth, Jacob and Emmet are in danger. In about 2 minutes Sam and the rest of the pack are going to be here. You have to get downstairs and show them your body."**

"Um what exactly do you mean by that?"

"**I mean show them the cuts and scars that cover your body because of Paul. They should reconsider killing Emmet." **I stared at her confused for a minute.

"W-what??"

"**Emmet killed Paul and now Sam wants Emmet killed as payment. He doesn't quite understand what happened to you."**

"Alright….I- I think I know what I have to do now." She smiled.

"**Good. Now WAKE UP!" **Suddenly it was like a bright light was starting to envelop the room. She started to disappear; it was so bright I could barely see anything. I knew I only had time for one more question and I knew what I wanted to ask.

"Wait! How do you know all this!?" I had to scream because it was like the light was blocking out my voice.

"**I told you already!"** she was yelling as well and a big smile crossed her face.

"**I am Alpha and Omega!! **The light kept getting brighter.

"**I am Order and I am Chaos!!! **I could just barely make out her ever changing eyes.

"**I am the Beginning and the End!!!!!" **her eyes disappeared and I could only hear her last three words. They came as a whisper in my head, like she was telling me a secret or a password.

"**I am God."**

And then I woke up.

_**Emmet's POV**_

"What the hell were you thinking!?!?!" I screamed angrily.

"Would you stop yelling and listen to me?!?!?" Jacob begged with an awful frown on his face.

"I can save your life if you just go along with the fact that I killed Paul! They won't want to kill another pack brother! They will probably banish me from the rez…but it's worth it if we are both alive right?!"

"You don't know that for a fact Jake! You can't take such a big risk…" I pressed my cold hand against his warm cheek.

"I can't lose you. I love you. If I lost you I would truly be dead." His eyes reddened and tears streaked his face.

"I love you to Emmet." He leaned forward and I placed a long, lingering kiss on his soft perfect lips.

"Alright ill go along with it…but Jake, the second things go back I don't want you to be here. I want you to leave as quickly as possible."

"B-but Em!"

"No buts!" I growled.

"I'll get out right after you, just promise me you won't be there if things go bad." He didn't answer me.

"Promise me!"

"Alright! I promise." I leaned in and kissed him and he grumpily kissed back.

"They're here." Bella said running in from the outside.

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

All of the Cullen's, Except Alice and Nessie, who agreed to monitor Seth, Jake, Sue, and Emily, piled outside. They all waited outside, waiting for the packs. The two packs suddenly emerged from the forest. Jacob's pack, (Leah, Embry, and Quil) very quickly ran over to him while Sam and his pack (Jared, Collin, and Brady) stayed back though Sam was having difficulty doing it. Paul could be an idiot but he was still his pack brother and a very good friend of his.

"I want to know what happened NOW!!" Sam snarled.

"Look Sam, Paul RAPED Seth!! The bastard deserved it!" Jacob said with hands raised.

"I'm not saying what he did was right but death was not a suitable punishment!!!!!" he growled.

"He deserved it and im glad I killed him!" Jacob yelled angrily. That completely caught Sam off guard.

"Excuse me? I smelt the vampire all over his body!!!" he growled, pointing an accusing finger at Emmet.

"He just pulled me off of Paul when I was killing him. If he didn't there wouldn't be a body!" Jacob snapped.

Sam snarled and charged Jacob.

"**¡Parada!"**

_**Seth's POV**_

I bolted up in shock. My body was throbbing in pain.

"**Dios!" ** I screamed. Where am I?

"Seth?!" Alice yelped in surprise. 17 year old Nessie was right next to her looking shocked.

"**¿Dónde están ellos!?"**

"W-what?" Nessie said stunned. I had to get to Jacob and Emmet.

"**¿Dije dónde están ellos!?" **I repeated, getting very, very frustrated.

"¿Seth qué está equivocado? Por qué es usted hablando español?" Alice said calmly. Nessie looked at her surprised.

"You speak that language? What language is it?"

"It's Spanish and honey I have been alive for a very long time, I speak dozens of languages."

"**Tengo que llegar a Jacob y Emmet. Por favor usted les me debe tomar a ellos." **I said quickly.

"¿Por qué?" she said calmly putting a hand on my chest and trying to calm me.

"**¡Yo los debo guardar de muerte y caos!" **She looked at me stunned then nodded her head.

"Alright, can you still understand me when I speak in English?" I nodded.

"Good then. Nessie help me get him downstairs."

"But Aunt Alice…"

"Now!" she snapped surprising Nessie. Nessie quickly ran and got a wheelchair. Alice picked me up and placed me in the wheel chair. She carried me and the wheelchair down the stairs like I was nothing.

"Aunt Alice im confused…" Nessie mumbled to Alice.

"To sum it up, he is demanding we take him to Jake and Emmet."

"But aren't we suppose to keep him upstairs?"

"Normally I would ignore him…but he is speaking Spanish for some reason! And I want Edward to read his mind and Carlisle to look at him. This could all be the result of a blood infection messing with his brain…I don't know." She huffed, placing me on the ground.

She wheeled me outside and that was when I knew I had to act quickly. Sam was charging Jacob.

"**¡Parada!" **I yelled angrily. All movement stopped in the field. All eyes were on me and Alice.

"**Traduzca por favor"** I said to Alice.

"Of course." She said not looking at me.

"Alice what are you doing?" Carlisle said stepping towards us.

"Carlisle you need to take a look at him. I think he has some kind of brain defection or something. He just sat up and started speaking Spanish! And I wanted you to take a look at him."

"Seth…" Jacob looked distressed and Emmet looked surprised and confused. I turned towards Sam and glared at him angrily.

"**¡Usted bastardo!" **I spat angrily. He jumped back in surprise.

"You bastard." Alice repeated in monotone.

"**¡Cómo atrévasele! ¡Usted y yo ambos saben que él mereció morirse! ¡Mire lo que él hizo a mí miro!!"**

"How dare you! You and I both know he deserved to die! Look what he did to me look!!" Alice repeated showing a little more emotion.

"Seth…Jacob killed Paul! I can't just let something like that go!"

"**Usted le podría tratar ramera impulsive" **I snapped.

"You could try you hotheaded bitch" Alice said looking embarrassed. Sam looked at her angrily then at me.

"Name calling won't get you anywhere."

"**Sí bien me hace me siento mejor que usted pincha"**

"Yes well it makes me feel better you…jerk" Alice said editing my words and earning an angry glare from me.

"Sam please…" Emily took a step next to him. He sighed.

"Fine…but you realize I have to tell the council about this?" he said seriously.

"Ya we know…" Jacob said waving him off and running over to me along with Emmet.

"Seth? Are you ok?" he said seriously. I didn't answer him; it was a bit obvious I wasn't alright.

"Seth…." Emmet was obviously in complete distraught. I just smiled.

"**Soy tipos fino realmente"**

"He says he is fine guys."

"Well if you are alright then why are you speaking Spanish?" I stayed silent. Suddenly my vision blurred and everything started to shake.

"I….can't….see" I managed to say before I passed out.

_**Emmet's POV**_

"Seth!" I yelled surprised. Carlisle quickly ran over to him and lifted his eyelid and shined a small flashlight in it.

"Damn it he is still losing blood I need to get him back upstairs." He picked up Seth and ran upstairs.

_**5 months later**_

_**Emmet's POV**_

"Seth!" I yelled upstairs. His beautiful perfect body came rushing down the stairs.

"Hiya!" he said happily. I leant down and kissed him.

"You all packed?"

"Of course I am! You know Jake would destroy me if I didn't."

"Very, very true." I said thoughtfully.

It had been 5 months sense the events of what Seth likes to call the "Chaos hours" not sure why. Anyway to sum things up, Seth woke up not remembering a thing. Of course he remembered the rape but after telling Jared in wolf form what happened he says everything was a blank. Edward read his mind and he was telling the truth about everything. Unfortunately, it took 4 months but the council decided to banish Jacob and me from La Push. We would never be allowed to come back there ever again.

Seth recovered beautifully. The thing that really disturbed everyone was that apparently Seth has never learned or spoken Spanish his entire life.

The reason we were packed was because we decided to take a break. We thought it would be good to get Seth away from everything. So I, Jacob, and Seth were leaving for Isle Esma. We were going to be there for about 3 weeks. But here is the kicker…Seth has ahem lost his sex drive. Ever since the rape Seth has been ok with um oral stuff but taking it in the ass….huge no, no.

So hopefully me and Jake can work our magic and help our little puppy get his drive back….wish us luck!

**=] well I hope you guys liked it and apologies for the multiple POV changes cause I didn't realize till I was done Haha. Anyway I'll explain shit if it's confusing Haha =] anyway I hope you guys liked it and if it isn't obvious the last one will be a lemon =D. also sorry this took so long again. So ill try to have the last chap up and running and I hope yall liked it! if not that makes me very sad =[. Oh also just for the curious if you want to know what some of the Spanish stuff said….translate yourself!!!**

**Lol joking! =P if you want to know feel free to message me and I can translate for you =P**


	4. Puppy

**Hola! Well this is it! The final chapter of Puppy! *sniffle* oh this is just so sad! Ok I gotta start before I get distracted. Just real quick though I want to thank Daring and Calhale for helping me with the story and I want to thank all you reviewers for supporting the story *love you guys* and I hope you enjoy the finale of Puppy. Oh and btw, sorry this took so long…I was totally stuck on this story. But its ok, Calhale helped me finish up the story, well she did the scene you're gonna see with Jacob and Seth (no spoilers). Lol ok well here we go!**

**End: Puppy**

_**This was love at first sight, love everlasting: a feeling unknown, unhoped for, unexpected-in so far as it could be a matter of conscious awareness; it took entire possession of him, and he understood, with joyous amazement, that this was for life.**_

_*** Thomas Mann**_

**Seth's POV**

I awoke when the bright sunlight landed on my eyes. I put a hand in front of them to cancel out the sun when I noticed the post-it on my nose. I plucked it off and it read.

_Seth went out to feed will be back in a little. Love you, Emmet_

I looked around the beautiful room. We were on the Isle Esme; we had only been there for about three days, not counting today. I started to get up but then I felt the warm body I was laying on. I looked down and my little hands were pressed against Jacob's warm chest. He was still sleeping, naked of course, and he looked peaceful and happy. I love it when he looks like that.

I decided I would surprise him and make breakfast. I started to sit up but suddenly I was yanked back down onto Jacobs chest.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he chuckled without opening his eyes.

"I was gonna make breakfast!" I said with a frown. He opened an eye and smiled.

"Aww that's sweet of you." He sat up and hugged me then yanked me down so I was on my side and he was on top of me.

"Jake!" I giggled trying to push him off me but I might as well have been pushing a brick wall.

"Alright baby" he chuckled , crawling off of me and standing up.

"C'mon lets get something to eat." He lifted me up like a rag doll and carried me to the small table that was built into the wall, right next to a very large window that showed off the amazing view of the ocean and the island itself.

"Alright what do ya want to eat?" he said curiously. I thought about it for a few seconds.

"Blueberry pancakes." I stated. He grinned from ear to ear.

"Excellent choice my dear puppy." He clapped his hands together and smiled as he began his hard work on the pancakes. After a few minutes he was serving me and himself perfect pancakes with blueberry topping. I had about 6 pancakes while Jake had about 10.

Damn the fact we have to eat so much.

I eagerly chomped down on my pancakes while Jacob ate his at a more controlled pace. Wasn't sure why I was so hungry, perhaps eagerness? Most likely. Since we arrived on the island we haven't really done anything besides just sleep and relax. Well I was tired of relaxing. I wanted to go swimming; I saw that there was scuba gear and a jet-ski. I wanted to go out on that for a little while! Maybe explore the island. Just something!

"Jake can we go on the jet-ski for a little while?" I said curiously. He smiled and kissed me.

"Whatever you want baby." I smiled and moved so I was sitting in-between Jacobs legs while he ate. I leaned back against his chest while he took bites of his pancakes. He lifted some up and pressed it against my mouth which I took greedily. He took a bite then me. This continued until the pancakes were gone and I was giggling as Jacob tickled me.

"Jake, stop it!" I gasped, unable to stop giggling.

"Alright fine." He chuckled letting me stand up.

"Let's wait for Emmet to get back. Then we can go on the Jet Ski. I don't actually know where the key is…" so Jake led me to the living room and we started watching some movie Jake said was incredibly amazing. District 9 I think it was called. Anyway we watched that and I was surprised at how good it was. It was now 11:50 and Emmet was still not back.

I was starting to get giddy and Jake noticed.

"Don't worry babe he'll probably be back any minute now. It is probably just hard to find some animals to hunt."

"Ya I know but I just really want to get outside and do something!" I said. Perhaps those were the words Jake had been waiting for.

"You want to do something do you…" before I could respond he was on top of me kissing down my neck, shutting me up immediately.

"Im sure we can…rub one out before Emmet gets back…" he ran a finger on the underside of my cock, making me shiver.

Jacob continued to kiss down my front, his talented tongue showing off as it flicked playfully over each one of my nipples; causing them to erect and allowing him to take them between his teeth.

"You know what's the best part about being on vacation on a tropical private island?" Jacob asked as he took leave of my nipples and continued to kiss his way lower down my abdomen.

I had to close my eyes just to think enough to respond, "What?"

"You never have to wear any clothing." Jacob smirked before his tongue slipped into my belly button teasingly causing my back to arch and a strangled noise to escape my lips. "Which means, baby," Jacob continued as he reached the waist band of my boxers, "You are wearing way too much"

"Jake…" I gasped in protest as he began to tug my boxers down my ass, "Emmett could walk in any second."

Jacob snorted as he laughed against my bare hip as he succeeded in extracting my boxers from my body, "Oh please baby, it ain't nothing he hasn't seen before."

"But Jacob," I whined trying in vein to push his venturing head away from my fully harden dick. After a few fruitless attempts I finally gave up because if there was one thing that I knew about Jacob it was that once he got an idea in his head there was nothing that was gonna stop him. And as soon as I gave up my fight Jacob smiled victoriously against my flesh and attached his mouth to my member.

I threw my head back in pleasure as he ran his tongue along the shaft, flicking the sensitive nerve endings at the head and dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit to lap up the drops of pre-cum that were flowing already.

Somewhere in the middle of Jacob's assault I vaguely heard the door open and shut and a thud on the hard wood as something dropped to the floor. But Jacob was doing things with his mouth that caused the entire world to melt away in pleasurable heat. It felt like I was on fire, my balls growing tight and a wonderful tingling feeling coursed though out my body and over my skin. And when that moment came and I felt like I was about to shatter into a million shooting stars the only thing I could manage as warning was a moaned and strangled version of Jacob's name.

Unfortunately it wasn't warning enough and just caused Jacob to pull off my cock to look up at my orgasm stricken face as I shot my load; missing his mouth and sputtering across his face.

For a moment we were both in shock and just stared at each other in disbelief. But we were soon brought out of our bizarre haze by the obnoxious cheering Emmett was admitting from the door way; a bag full of groceries scattered around his feet.

"OH BABY! DAMN! That was Hott! Way to take one for the team! AHHH that was sooooo fucking awesome! That was better then the super bowl!"

"Nice to see you too baby." Jacob said, pushing himself off my trembling body and reaching for my abandoned boxers to wipe my own personal autograph off his face. He walked over to our lover and kissed him sweetly. When they parted Emmett smirked and licked his cheek lecherously. "You missed a spot."

Jacob just rolled his eyes in response and pushed Emmett away from him playfully.

"So have you two decided what you want to do today?" Emmett asked as he made his way over to me on the couch and leaned in to kiss me deep and sweet.

"Seth wants to Jet-ski." Jacob said with a grin.

"Well then Jet-ski it is!" Emmet chuckled.

Jet-skiing was unbelievable fun. First Emmet took me while Jacob relaxed under one of those giant umbrellas. I would let out a loud yelp when Emmet would start going extremely fast then suddenly do a donut in the water and nearly make me fall off. Next Jake took me.

"Im sure Emmet was good…but im gonna show you how a real man jet-skis."

"Yes because you're a real man." Emmet chuckled, his skin glittering like a million diamonds.

"More man than you mister sparkles. You glitter more than Adam Lambert." Jacob said fitting the too small life vest over his broad muscular chest, still showing a clear view of his 8 pack abs.

"Puh atleast I don't get manicures…" Emmet mumbled, fumbling with my overly large life jacket.

I got on the Jet-ski and Jake sat behind me, me leaning on his chest and loving his muscular arms enclosing me.

"AH!" I screamed. We were in the middle of….well to put it bluntly, fucking. Jake and Emmet were both naked and I was strapped to the headboards by my arms with leather straps (don't ask). Emmet was licking the underside of my cock while Jake gave me the best rim-job I have ever had... err well I guess technically this is my first one but hey details, details.

"You ready babe?" Emmet said licking my mouth.

"Y-yes, god yes." Emmet moved so I was sitting on his lap facing him (with a few adjustments to the straps mind you) while Jake moved so his chest was pressed against my back. The plan was to sit on Emmet's dick while Jake entered me at the same time. I pressed my face into Emmet's neck and waited for the pressure of there dicks inside me. I hadn't felt in since…since…Christ.

**Emmet's POV**

This was how it always started. Seth's breathing got heavy, then he suddenly would start thrashing and wanting escape.

"Stop! Let me out!" Jake looked surprised and I just sighed and forced him to look at me.

"Baby calm down." I had my hands on either side of his face while Jake rubbed Seth's stomach from behind in a manner that always seemed to calm Seth. After a minute Seth's breathing had slowed and he was soon sniffling. I untied his hands and he immediately jumped off the bed and ran out the door.

"Seth!" Jake moved to go after him and I quickly followed. Seth shifted into a wolf and was running away from the house. I sighed, me and a now shifted Jacob quickly followed after him. After running for a few minutes we found Seth by the beach, naked, crying, and shaking.

"Seth." I said. He didn't turn. Jake, still in wolf form, slowly walked over to him and nuzzled Seth's chest with his giant nose. Seth started crying harder and buried his face in Jakes fur. Jake licked the small of Seth's back with his large tongue. It was something we learned to do to assure Seth we loved him and that he was safe with us.

"I…im s-sorry." He stuttered between sobs.

"I was r-r-ready but h-his f-f-f-face suddenly appeared and I j-just couldn't…" he started to shiver again.

"Baby…this has got to stop." I said while Jake laid down so Seth was snuggled against his side, like a giant furry pillow.

"Baby, you need to forget about him." I said.

"He can't hurt you anymore, I took care of that. He is never going to touch you again."

"I-I know."

"Then why won't you let us…you know. Fuck."

"I'm just…im afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of…being hurt. When he did that to me he just fucked me without lube or anything and it hurt so much…and there was so much blood and…" he was shaking at the memory.

"Baby, you know we use lube. We prep you; make sure you are as comfortable as possible don't we?"

"Y-ya."

"So ya it'll be tight but just imagine how it'll feel." I moved closer so I was right behind him, very slightly grinding his ass.

"My dick hitting that sweet spot and making those little stars pop up in your vision…Jake grabbing your dick and making you cum. Filling you till you start leaking my cum out yer ass…" I could see him getting hard.

"Come on…don't tell me you don't miss it." I ran my hand over his ass and he visibly shivered. Jake suddenly changed back into his human self and took Seth's red lips and pressed them against his own. I took the opportunity to start moving Seth around. Soon, after much maneuvering, Jacob was flat on his back with his hard dick pressed against Seth, who was sitting on top of Jacob's stomach, while I was pressing against Seth's back.

I lifted Seth, who was shaking, and Jacob moved his own dick so it was pressing against Seth's little pucker. I slowly started lowering Seth on Jacobs hardened cock, Seth had his eyes closed and gasped as he was about halfway in. It was a good thing Seth was already prepped and Jacob had the sense to spit on his cock before we started this, other wise I would have broken my promise to Seth.

"Ah!" Seth screamed as he took the last of Jakes impressive prick.

"Ah fuck you're tight…" Jake groaned. I waited a minute before staring to lift Seth then letting him quickly fall back on Jake.

"Gah!" Seth whimpered. Jake groaned loudly.

"Ah fuck…" he grabbed Seth's dick and began pumping in rhythm with Seth. I soon was able to stop moving Seth because Seth had taken to moving himself up and down on Seth.

"That's right baby…" Jacob said giving Seth's precum covered dick a quick squeeze. Seth didn't even seem to noticed, I could tell by his face that he was already completely lost in the feeling. Jacob suddenly grabbed my dick and started to pump me in rhythm with them.

"Thought I forgot bout cha didn't ya?" he stated breathlessly. I just smiled.

"Course you didn't." I chuckled, leaning down and kissing him sweetly on his full lips. This little set-up continued for god knows how long…Seth came twice before either of us came even once.

"Ah fuck here I cum." Jacob groaned. He puffed his chest out and his whole body seemed to tighten.

"Fuc…k…ahh…..ah!" I could tell he just came by his face. Eyes shut tightly, mouth open wide, his cum face, god I love that face. His hand started pumping my dick in an erratic fashion that was quickly sending me over the edge. I soon found myself letting out an involuntary groan as cum spilled out of my giant friend and onto Seth who was still going up and down on Jacob. When I was done with the orgasm I quickly grabbed Seth to stop him from bucking Jacob and slowly lifted him off. Me stopping him seemed to jolt him back from whatever stupor he had been in.

"I'm tired…" he said, his eyes starting to sag heavily. I just smiled and put him back down on his two legs, which immediately began to wobble. I helped Jake up but as soon as I did, Seth fell on his butt, his eyes almost completely closed.

"Oops…" Jake and I both sniggered. Jake picked Seth up by his butt and Seth's legs immediately wrapped around Jakes waist.

"I'm tired…" he said again.

"I know baby." I said, sweetly kissing him on the cheek. He smiled sleepily and pressed his head against Jake's chest and fell asleep.

"How did we ever get so lucky?" Jake asked curiously.

"Beats me…" we started walking back towards the house slowly, wanting to enjoy the night air.

"Can't help thinking how good we have it…"Jake said, kissing the top of Seth's head.

"I don't have to. I just look at you guys and I know I have it good." Jake looked at me amused.

"Why do you always say sweet things when they aren't needed?"

"I don't know…you too look very delicious right now…we are gonna use whip cream tomorrow."

"Are we now?" Jake said sounding amused.

"It isn't a suggestion, it's me informing you."

"Ohhhhh." Jake chuckled. We were soon back in the house and putting Seth in bed. We walked into the kitchen and while I sat opposite him, Jake was sipping at some hot tea I made for him.

"We never get to spend any alone time together do we?" Jake chuckled.

"Well we're alone right now aren't we?" I said. Jake smiled.

"True." I stared at him before deciding what to do next.

"I wana fuck you right now." I said without blinking. He looked up seemingly not surprised.

"And I want you to fuck me." With my vamperic speed, I was next to him in a millisecond, devouring his lips that tasted like cum and salt. I slammed him into the fridge. I roughly nibbled his ear and licked his neck.

"God im gonna fuck you so hard…" I roughly lifted his legs so they were wrapped around my legs.

"Go." Jacob rasped. I shoved my cock roughly into him. His scream was slightly muffled by my shoulder which he was biting into. I moved in and out at an even pace, loving the feeling of being inside him.

"Fuck!" Jake growled. He bit into my shoulder even harder. I grabbed his dick and roughly pumped.

"Gah!" Pre-cum spluttered from his dick, and mine as well. The room was filled with hefty groans and small begs. Finally with one more rough stab at his prostate, he came all over me with a high pitched, slightly girlish, groan. I came hard at the same time, filling him to the brink. We stayed like that without moving, me mostly just to try and get down from my high. Finally I pulled out of him with a groan. we kissed and after murmuring how much we loved each other for a few seconds we turned to go to the bedroom.

"See now THAT was better than the super bowl!" Seth was standing at the entrance to the kitchen, looking very sleepy but happy.

"You guys woke me up! But im glad you did…im all hot and bothered over here!" me and Jake started laughing, it was obvious he was tired.

"Come on my little doggy's, time for sleep." I said to them like I would a dog. Jake smiled, he loved it when I talked to him like that, but Seth frowned.

"Im not a dog! And for the record im not a puppy anymore." I smiled.

"Of course you're a puppy! Do you want to know why we call you our puppy?" he frowned.

"Why?"

"Cause, it's a nicer word for bitch." Jacob said, making us both laugh.

**Ok well I love this story and I hope you guys do too. Anywho, that's it! Well I hope yall liked it and again sorry this took so long but its just…gah lol. I lost inspiration for this story but Calhale helped get it back for me so here we are! Again I wana thank Daring and Calhale for the help on the story and I wana thank you reviewers for well all the reviews! You guys are the whole reason I wrote this story! Thanks and goodnight! :D**


End file.
